The Ad Hoc network is a multi-hop, centerless and self-organized wireless network, and is also called a multi-hop network, an infrastructure-less network or a self-organized network. The Ad Hoc network is free of fixed infrastructures, and each node is mobile, and can dynamically keep in touch with other nodes in any manner. In the Ad Hoc network, due to a limitation of a wireless coverage of ME, when two pieces of ME cannot directly communicate, packet forwarding by virtue of other nodes is allowed.
At present, there are mainly two modes for connection establishment between two pieces of ME in the Ad Hoc network: one is to directly establish a connection without setting a key for verification in both pieces of ME, or to establish the connection through an Ad Hoc hotspot in a packet forwarding way; and the other is to set a fixed key and a verification mode in the Ad Hoc hotspot by one piece of ME, verify the fixed key in the Ad Hoc hotspot by the other ME and establish the connection between the two pieces of ME by virtue of the Ad Hoc hotspot as a router after a connection with the Ad Hoc hotspot is established.
However, in the two modes for the connection establishment, when the ME establishes the connection with the Ad Hoc hotspot, the key is not set, or only the fixed key is set, so that when there are users of different telecommunication operating companies in the same region, if there is only the Ad Hoc hotspot provided by one telecommunication operating company in this region, the Ad Hoc hotspot simultaneously provides service for ME of multiple telecommunication operating companies due to the fact that the key is not set for the Ad Hoc hotspot or only the fixed key which can be extremely easily acquired by all the users is set, and the ME of the other telecommunication operating companies pre-empt service resources to cause influence on the quality of service of the Ad Hoc hotspot over the ME used by its own customers and further probably reduce an Average Revenue Per User (ARPU) of the telecommunication operating company to which the Ad Hoc hotspot belongs due to the fact that the Ad Hoc hotspot cannot provide different service for the ME of different telecommunication operating companies.
It can be seen that according to a conventional method for the connection establishment between the ME and the Ad Hoc hotspot, the key is not set or only the fixed key is set, which leads to the incapability of the Ad Hoc hotspot in providing different service for the ME of different telecommunication operating companies and results in the pre-empting of the ME of the other telecommunication operating companies over service resources of the telecommunication operating company to which the Ad Hoc hotspot belongs, thereby affecting the quality of service of the Ad Hoc hotspot over its own users and further probably reducing the ARPU of the telecommunication operating company to which the Ad Hoc hotspot belongs.